Who Can Stay On An Island the Longest?
''Who Can Stay on an Island the Longest? ''is the twelfth and final episode of the sixth season, and is also the final regular episode ever aired during the course of the series. Kenny and Spenny go to Cuba, where they must remain on the Ernst Thalmann island, a small island off the coast of southwestern Cuba. The first person to leave the island is the loser. The Competition Kenny begins by uttering his hatred of the competition. Spenny reveals the island in question is the Ernst Thalmann island, a 15-kilometer by 500-meter island off the coast of southwestern Cuba. It is uninhabited by humans, and the guys can bring whatever they so desire as long as it fits in their backpack. Spenny, by this point wise to Kenny's act, tells him that Kenny cannot have boats come in and out of the island to drop off supplies or girls. Kenny doesn't want Spenny to seduce him during the competition. The introduction over, the guys board their flight to Cuba. On a Cuban beach opposite the island, Spenny and Kenny are waiting around for their chartered boat to arrive to bring them to the island. Spenny has come prepared with a large sunhat and full backpack, while Kenny seems to be without supplies. Kenny finds delight in being on the warm Cuban sands, while Spenny is worried about the competition to come. Kenny urges Spenny to relax, and Kenny takes his crew out for drinks. Spenny follows and they find themselves waiting by the street for a driver to take them to their boat. Kenny leaves for a bathroom break, and leaves Spenny waiting alone. Their driver is an hour late, so Spenny decides to find Kenny, whom he suspects is constipated, to assess the situation. Spenny returns to the beach in search of Kenny, and finds him drinking with his crew. When Spenny demands an explanation, Kenny informs him of the competition's name, and Spenny clues into the fact that since Cuba is an island, Kenny wants to lounge around and enjoy himself until the competition time runs out, exploiting the episode's budget and getting a free trip to Cuba. Spenny angrily leaves Kenny, determined to live as he would have on the Ernst Thalmann island in order to avoid getting in trouble with the show's broadcaster, and by extension the law. Kenny and his crew are booked into a hotel, and they enjoy themselves simply lounging around, eating good food, drinking and looking at girls. Spenny has erected his tent on hotel property, and an employee there order him to take it down. Later in the day, after he's packed up, Spenny finds Kenny seated in front of his hotel room, and Kenny brings him inside, smokes a cigar, and tries to convince him to enjoy himself. When Spenny refuses to comply, Kenny kicks him out of his room. Spenny then finds a new area to set his tent up on hotel property, this time hidden in a garden where it can't be seen. Kenny and his crew set out to explore the adventures Cuba has to offer, while Spenny forages for food whilst a five-minute walk away from the hotel's food stand. He knocks a coconut out of a tree, and after failing to open it, he fashions a fishing rod out of a stick and some string. As he tries to fish in water so shallow only his feet get wet, he notices Kenny has come to convice his crew to leave. Spenny flips them off when they decide to have fun with Kenny and his crew. The guys party all night, and at 2 AM they decide to visit Spenny in his tent to convice him to get a drink with them. Spenny refuses and tells them to leave. The next morning, Kenny's crew wakes him up from his drunken stupor. He answers his bedroom door with a toothbrush up his ass. Meanwhile, Spenny has found a snail, and attempts to cook it with a match. He soon realizes it wasn't a great idea when he puts it in his mouth. Later, Kenny arrives with a gift for Spenny, which Spenny throws away. He again tries to convince Spenny to join him in having fun, only to be refused. As Kenny leaves to go have more fun with his crew, Spenny has an epiphany: he's suddenly realized that the show's target audience aren't young children in search of life lessons, and wonders why he is performing an act of martyrdom when he could be enjoying himself, and for the first time since arriving, acknowledges Cuba as a beautiful place. As Kenny lounges around on the beach, Spenny arrives with a victorious look on his face. He informs Kenny of his epiphany, and asks for a bracelet for his hotel. Kenny is ecstatic, and invites Spenny to swim in the ocean with him. Spenny eagerly swims out to sea, while Kenny has stopped running at about knee-deep water, his arms raised in victory. He cheers as he watches Spenny frolic in the water, and returns to the camera, and excitedly exclaims, "He's off the island!" Kenny's master plan consisted of waiting until Spenny came around and decided to have fun, ask him to swim, and watch as Spenny voluntarily left Cuba by sea. Kenny goes out to meet Spenny in the water, informs him of Spenny's loss, and his angrily chased out of the water by Spenny. Category:Season Six Episodes